


年龄差

by rabbitMOON_manmanwawa



Category: R-18 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitMOON_manmanwawa/pseuds/rabbitMOON_manmanwawa





	年龄差

年龄差  
33岁×18岁  
李导师×李练习生  
李练习生的第一次

「赫宰导师，我是东海。今天是我的生日，我在你住的酒店等你，你一定要来。」手机提示最新信息。李赫宰抬眼搜索了练习室一番，果然没有那人的身影。嘴角浮起无奈的笑容，从吧台上滑下来，拿起羽绒服，孩子们立马过来毕恭毕敬地说“李导师要走了吗？再见老师。”李赫宰朝他们温柔地笑笑，一阵风似地离开了。

李赫宰最近摊上的这个，可让他头疼了好几天，十八岁的毛头小子，天天不少于一百条的信息，无非就是喜欢李赫宰，要和他谈恋爱，实在不行约炮也行。李赫宰知道他从小在美国那边长大，只能算半个韩国人吧，这小孩思想开放之程度，确实让他跟不上。李赫宰对于他，讨厌是谈不上的，喜欢吗？脸是绝对对他胃口的，屁股也是。就因为这两点，李赫宰得空就会挑着回他两条信息，也算是没有按掉小孩思慕的火苗。

李赫宰回到酒店，就看见他提着一小盒蛋糕等在他的房间门口，李赫宰感觉这小子真的不就是想糊得出不了道，就是想拉自己淌浑水。

“站在门口是嫌自己不够显眼吗？”李赫宰滴了门卡，拉着他的手就往房间里带。李东海被吓了一跳，“赫宰，我就知道你会来！”李东海搂着他的脖子就要亲上去，被李赫宰别开了脸。

“你可以直呼我的名字吗？你几岁我几岁！”李赫宰脱下羽绒服放在沙发，习惯性地从酒店配套的冰箱里拿出昨晚喝一半的红酒，给自己倒了一杯。

“我十八了，今天成年！我们可以做任何你想做的事！”李东海提着蛋糕来到他身边，“你是Alpha，我是Omega你说会发生什么呢？”李东海甜到倒牙的牛奶味已经蔓延开来了，李赫宰规矩地坐在沙发，摇晃着手里的高脚杯，这小孩可真是！李赫宰想着就当他陪个不存在的大儿子过生日吧，待会再把人哄走。

李赫宰知道他是想用信息素诱导Alpha发情，可是小孩还是嫩了点，李赫宰对这种小屁孩定力还是挺足的。他帮他把蛋糕蜡烛点上，看着小孩青涩的脸在烛火下影影绰绰，小孩两颗小虎牙特别的尖，逢人就说自己是小吸血鬼转世，天真又可爱。

“我的愿望就是，今晚以后，不再是被人笑话的小处男！”说完还朝着李赫宰咬唇笑了一下，两个小虎牙留下尖尖的痕迹。

“那我就祝你早日找到男朋友。”李赫宰举着自己的高脚杯，小牛奶有点生气，拿着刀把蛋糕切了一小块带着草莓的给了李赫宰，自己独占剩下的一大块，干脆用塑料刀子吃了，吃得好像在咬李赫宰的肉一样，每一口都嚼得格外用力……

李赫宰最喜欢的水果就是草莓，他不着痕迹地把整个草莓吞进去，清甜酸爽的汁水在牙齿咬下的一刹那，一切全都注定了要发生。

李东海喝着酸奶，舌头一直不安分地在玻璃杯沿撩拨，看他把草莓全吃了，安心地吃着剩下的蛋糕，蛋糕的香气让他整个人越发的香甜可口，李赫宰玩了一会手机，嗯嗯啊啊地敷衍着他查户口似的话题，突然身体无比的燥热，像是被诱导的发情，幽淡的乌龙茶味一下子全涌过来，李赫宰像是沙滩上没站稳脚的人，被热浪一阵冲刷。

他拉住了李东海，把他往自己身边的沙发按，沉着声音说“你在草莓里加了什么！”李东海漏出两颗可爱的小虎牙，搂着他的脖子，“赫宰导师，是诱发发情剂，你今晚，要教我。我连接吻都不会。”李赫宰觉得下腹热流乱串，搂着李东海就往床上压，李东海是撩完就害怕，心如鹿撞，他又胆小又怕痛，还好是李赫宰。

李赫宰全是被戏弄之后的失控，狠狠地覆上他的唇，舌头在贝齿之间徘徊许久，李东海都不懂得把牙齿分开，反倒被口水呛了一通，撑着坐直，咳得眼尾红红，

“你还没教我，我不懂。”

李东海擦了把眼泪，又重新躺回去。眼睛湿漉漉像有十万颗星星，惹的李赫宰心生怜惜。只好克制着自己，

“把嘴分开，牙齿也是，我会舔你的上颚，你可以把口水咽下去。”

李赫宰扶着他的后脑勺再一次覆盖他的嘴唇，温柔地舔弄他的薄唇，轻轻地把舌头探过去，触碰到他同样湿滑软嫩的舌头，顶弄着他的上颚，含扯着薄薄的上唇。一个吻已经让李东海也跟着彻底陷入发情期了，身体内压制不下的热痒，让他只想与李赫宰的躯体缠绕在一起，用身体摩擦他身上的衣物。

“李东海，我最后问你一次！你真的要吗？”李赫宰憋的眼睛猩红，他的阴茎早就半硬，在内裤里束缚得生疼，他狠狠地抓住李东海的手腕，已经被他掐红了。“嗯。”李东海点了点头，解开李赫宰第一个衣服扣子。李赫宰跪着跨坐在他身上，快速都剥掉自己仅有的衬衫，露出精壮的腰背，把李东海的孩子气的卫衣脱下来，对着战栗的红润奶尖就叼了上去，右手不停地揉弄李东海薄薄的乳肉，十八岁的李东海身板还没长开，肩膀也不是很宽，单薄单薄的身板，胸肉却是一掐就红，惹得李赫宰在他胸口种了一串的草莓。李赫宰的牙齿轻轻碰到李东海的乳首，就让他颤抖不止。李赫宰的大手一直在他滑嫩的皮肤上摩挲，

“赫宰导师，我那里……有一点湿了……”李东海被他摸得一直喘着粗气，两条白白的腿还在裤子里闷着出汗，李赫宰把他的裤子一齐扯下来，粉嫩的不经人事的阴茎颤颤巍巍地站立着，李东海毛发也少，只有稀疏的几根，装满浓精的囊袋也是两颗小巧的小球，李赫宰骨节分明的手握上他笔直的那根，上下套弄了几回，李东海舒服地伸长了天鹅颈，嘴巴翕张汲取空气，李赫宰往下伸的手指轻易地就摸到他泥泞的后穴口，股缝中的穴口紧紧的闭合着，轻轻一碰就用力地缩回去，

还好李赫宰不是处男，他已经可以预见十几分钟后李东海就会破口大骂，又哭又闹了。

李赫宰想就着李东海穴里流出来的花露送进一根手指，还没真进入，李东海就推着他的手臂说“你太快了……我怕。”李赫宰只好拍拍他的屁股，示意他跪好，拿枕头垫在李东海肚子。抱着他的大腿要他抬高屁股。李东海脸红地跟煮熟的大虾一样，湿湿的大眼睛一直跟着李赫宰的动作转，李赫宰俯下嘴，在他雪白如脂的臀尖落上一吻，大手掌控两半臀肉，把他捏的红红的，手指在股缝中的穴口揉弄好久，趁李东海不注意，送进一根手指，李东海扭着脑袋，眉毛皱着，

“你放松一点，不然我进不去的。”

李东海委屈巴巴地把腿分开一些，眼睛里的泪水随时要掉，李赫宰加多一根手指，插进去就立马安抚安抚软掉的阴茎，在他背部落下细密的吻，“不舒服……”李东海扁着嘴推着李赫宰的手臂，李赫宰感觉自己已经要被欲火烧死了，还要照顾李东海的小情绪，真是上辈子欠他的了。

扩张得差不多，李赫宰脱下一半裤子，解放出桎梏好久的阴茎，紫红的一根早就憋得快要涨裂，李赫宰用手迅速套弄了几十下，茎头已经硬得很，李赫宰扶着李东海的细腰，让滚烫的阴茎在李东海的股缝摩擦。

李东海第一次见识Alpha的肉茎被他可怕的大小吓得心里都在擂鼓，那个家伙现在就在他的屁股缝里，李东海吓得腿都软了。李赫宰用了一点后穴的花露做润滑，抹在狰狞的阴茎上，按着茎头在穴口试探，李东海不安地偏着头，满头大汗。

李赫宰抚摸了好几次他的背部，让他放松，小孩还是紧紧地怂着肩膀，肩膀都轻微地颤抖着，“东海，放松，知道吗？”李赫宰的汗已经从鼻梁掉下来了，他再次把阴茎放到正穴口，下腰发力想要捅进去，才送进去半个茎头李东海已经呜咽起来了，白嫩的胳膊用力地推开李赫宰的腹部，李赫宰是箭在弦上不得不发了，手心捧着他的侧脸，努力的安抚着，“乖，乖。”

趁着李东海抽泣的空档，李赫宰用力一送，整根粗长全部没入，李东海痛地脸都涨红了，眼泪也倾泻而下，爬着要挣脱都被李赫宰拦腰抱回来，“别动，别动。”李赫宰不会比他好受到哪儿去，紧致的肉道紧紧地束缚住他的阴茎，动弹不得，又热又紧的穴腔，一圈肉用力的箍住他的阴茎，实在咬的生痛，李赫宰的汗都滴到李东海身上去了。

等了一会儿，李赫宰感到茎头上有一股湿意才确实他应该是落红了，就着处子血的润滑，在紧致的小口浅插了几下，“好痛！西八！呜呜呜呜呜！”刚刚破Omega的处时，李赫宰怕他咬到自己，直接伸手给他咬了，现在手臂上一整个血印子还在冒血，李赫宰扶着他的胯部，慢慢地把阴茎抽出来，肉头果然沾满了红色的鲜血，李赫宰拿来纸巾，让李东海自己擦，别老是嚷嚷要破处的。

最终李赫宰只是擦掉阴茎上的血，又就着刚刚流出来的一点血抽插起来，李东海抽泣着，渐渐感到酥麻的快感，任李赫宰撞得他臀肉乱颤，李赫宰的持久力是惊人，李东海跪的膝盖都青了李赫宰还没射，一直做着活塞运动，鼎鼎有名的公狗腰也一刻没歇下……

李东海已经被干得昏昏沉沉，眼睛也没有神采，突如其来生殖腔口的肿胀，让李东海抓了李赫宰胳膊几道血痕，“啊……啊……赫宰导师！好痛……不要……不要……”体内成结这种事，Alpha根本没法自控，迅速涨大的结让他无法抽离生殖腔，只能牢牢扣在小肉壶口，扯也扯不开，李赫宰撑着意识抚摸李东海的脸，“快好了，别哭，快好了……”李东海起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，随着绵长的射精，李东海也哭的脱水脱力，软成一滩水贴在床上，李赫宰把精液却射在他的生殖腔内，李东海耷拉着眼皮，要与他十指相扣，李赫宰把手递给他，摸着他湿哒哒的刘海，上前与他接吻……


End file.
